


Not Just a Fling

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cormac McLaggen, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, KindOf?, M/M, Male Slash, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Fred Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Fred Weasley, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Cormac was the last person Fred expected to see at WWW's celebration.Feelings are discussed, and old flames rekindled.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Fred Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Not Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I am the first person to post a Fred/Cormac story. No one asked for this, but here you go. I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> FREMAC FOREVER!  
> (On a completely unrelated note, this is my third desk smut fic. I think I have a problem.)
> 
> Special beta love to LolitaWeasley & AlphaBeta love to my favorite people, FaeOrabel and WordSmithMusings.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50144864493/in/dateposted-public/)

“Fred, George, could we get a picture for the Prophet?” 

Fred gave the photographer a wide grin, wrapping an arm around George’s shoulders to pull him in for the picture. They both smiled and stood proudly, surrounded by so many of their friends, family, and patrons. 

Today marked their first full month of being open since the war, and both men had decided the best way to celebrate was to throw an immensely extravagant party right in their store. Of course, they offered a multitude of discounts on their products during said party—business was still business, after all. 

Fred turned back to who they were speaking with before being interrupted, and when the woman asked for directions on where to find their WonderWitch products, George happily led her away. Fred watched his twin in amusement as he expertly mentioned a sale they were currently having on their newest litter of Pygmy Puffs and led her just past their cage. Of course, the woman turned and asked for three of them—George knew how to play the game well. 

“Quite a party you have here, Weasley.” 

Fred’s blood turned cold at the familiar voice, his breath faltering. It was one he hadn’t heard in over four years. 

He turned, pinching his lips together. “McLaggen.” 

He tried to add venom to his voice, but the sight of the ever-handsome wizard made his heart race. Cormac was still just as stocky as ever; wide-shoulders and strong arms stretching the suit he sported. For some reason, his perfectly slicked-back blonde hair irritated Fred. He always was the picture of perfection. 

Cormac gave Fred a cocky smirk, “Nice store, a great party... seems the only thing you’re missing is a girl on your arm.” 

Fred went rigid, and his voice came in a low whisper as he replied, “You and I both know why there isn’t.” 

A couple walked past them, and Fred stepped next to Cormac to let them pass as they said hello. 

“I would think you’d at least  _ try  _ to keep up appearances. Doesn’t your mother wonder?” Cormac mumbled back, nodding in greeting to a few other guests that walked by. 

Fred crossed his arms and turned fully to Cormac, “My mother knows of my preferences, thank you very much. Which is much more than I can say for  _ you _ .”

A concerned look passed over Cormac, wiping the usually over-confident expression from his face. “She doesn’t know about...?”

He trailed off, darting his eyes around the room as if someone would overhear and know of his secret. Fred bristled, of course, no one would ever figure out what they kept hidden. 

That they had been lovers, for a time. 

Fred could barely even remember how it began. The only thing he could recall was their first kiss—heated and passionate in some alcove near Ravenclaw Tower. Then, their first time in one of the abandoned bathrooms, and all the times after. Of course, that happiness barely lasted a month, ruined entirely by Fred and his stupid romantic ideals. 

He had asked Cormac, right after what would become their last romp, to be his boyfriend. Cormac had laughed in his face, told him it would never happen, and left him alone, naked and completely shattered. 

Then, the fireworks show with Umbridge happened not even two months later, and Fred never saw him again. 

Not until this very moment. 

“No,” Fred answered simply, looking around the room to try to find some way out of this conversation. He saw Cormac look to the floor from the corner of his eye, and when Fred turned back to him fully, Cormac looked...sad.

It did something odd to Fred. 

“Do you ever think about us?” Cormac asked abruptly, boring a hole into the floor as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. 

“Not really.”  _ All the time. _

Cormac’s lips turned up in a lopsided smile, a demeanour about him that Fred couldn’t quite place. “Shame. I think about you a lot.” 

“What?” His words confused Fred; why would Cormac bother thinking of him? After the way he was laughed at, Fred figured he was just another drop in the bucket of a long line of lovers. 

Cormac shrugged, and his light aqua eyes twinkled as they regarded Fred. “Is there somewhere private we could talk? I don’t really fancy being overheard by the Prophet.” 

Fred’s lips pinched together. Why would Cormac want to speak to him? Why was he even  _ here _ ? He supposed the only way to get answers to his questions would be to take the wizard on his offer for a private conversation. 

So, Fred nodded and gestured for Cormac to follow him through the sea of people. Coming to the back of the shop after a few hello’s and how are you’s, Fred pulled Cormac into his and George’s shared office. 

“There, now we’re in private.” Quickly casting a  _ Muffliato _ , he turned back to the blonde with crossed arms. “Why are you here, McLaggen?”

Cormac picked a piece of invisible lint off his jacket, avoiding Fred’s gaze. “Well, when I heard you were having a party to celebrate your first month open since the War, I figured now would be as good of a time as any.” 

“For what?” Fred swallowed nervously as he walked past the man and leant against the edge of the large desk in the centre of the room. He regarded Cormac’s awkward energy, which only made Fred’s intensify. Whatever was going to happen, wasn’t going to be good.

Cormac met his eyes, and the intensity Fred saw there made him suck in a breath. 

“I miss you. I miss your taste and the feel of you. I miss your cock.” Cormac said quietly, his voice unwavering and completely serious. 

Fred blinked. It wasn’t exactly what he had expected. 

“I haven’t been with another guy since you,” Cormac continued, closing some of the distance between them as he took a few steps forward. 

“Plenty of girls though,” Fred replied, pulse jumping in his veins as Cormac watched him like a predator does its prey. 

“The Prophet loves an article. For appearance sake, I might have had to fuck a few bints, sure. But you’re the only one I fantasised about.”

Cormac was just an arm’s length away, and when their knees brushed together, Fred figured damn it all. He missed Cormac; he craved to be with someone intimately—even if there were no strings attached. Without a moment’s hesitation, a part of Fred still sure that Cormac would leave, he surged forward, capturing Cormac’s lips with his own. Backing them up until the blonde pressed against the wood of the door, Fred’s hands flew up to ruin that perfect hairdo.

They both let out a groan as their tongues and hands relearned each other, and with hurried movement, they haphazardly tore their clothes off. Without breaking their kiss, Fred began to undo the buttons of Cormac’s shirt, feeling the hot skin beneath it. Coming to the last button, Fred yanked it off his arms and roamed his hands over every placed he could touch of the man’s golden skin. 

Pinching a pink nipple between his fingers, Cormac broke their kiss to lean his head against the door, letting out a breathy moan. Fred took the opportunity to explore his neck, nipping and sucking in an attempt to leave as many marks as possible. He wanted to make sure Cormac remembered what they were about to do for the next few days. 

Cormac reached his hand down the front of Fred’s trousers, and Fred startled to realise the wizard must have undone the button while he was distracted. The sudden grasp of his cock made him inhale sharply against Cormac’s neck, and the merciless pace in which the man began to pump him had him bucking his hips and moaning obscenities. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Cormac mumbled, his free hand gripping Fred’s face to pull him in for another kiss. It was wet and sloppy, and  _ Merlin _ —if it was possible, it made Fred’s cock get even harder. 

“Take your pants off,” Cormac commanded, breaking the kiss. He pulled his hand from Fred’s trousers and pushed on his chest, stepping out from his embrace to the centre of the room. “Take them off and sit on the desk.”

McLaggen had always been the bossy one, even though he was the bottom. He liked a cock to fill his arse, he always told Fred, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dominate while being fucked. 

Following his instructions, Fred promptly removed his clothes, tossing them uncaringly on the floor, and walked forward to sit on the desk. Cormac’s eyes burned into his body with every movement, and when Fred met his gaze, his cock twitched. The motion caught the attention of the blonde, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips hungrily. 

“Do you know why I stopped speaking to you after you asked me to be your boyfriend?” Cormac asked while he shed his shirt, the fabric dropping to the floor in a heap. 

Fred’s pulse jumped at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him, half-naked and golden skin glinting in the dim candlelight. Though remembering why they were here in the first place had him swallow nervously. “I assumed it was because you only wanted me for a shag.” 

Cormac smirked, though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, “At first, that was true.” Opening the clasp of his black trousers revealed silk pants of the same colour, and Fred stared at the man’s lower half while he slowly removed the perfectly fitting fabric. “Until it wasn’t.” 

Fred’s gaze snapped back up to Cormac’s aqua eyes, an intensity burning there he had never seen before. “I was still in denial; this was just a fling, it wasn’t supposed to turn into anything more than that. And when you asked me to be your boyfriend... I realised I wanted nothing more than to say yes. To say fuck everyone and be open and honest—to tell people you were mine, take you on dates, kiss you in public. But I freaked out. I never felt for  _ anyone  _ the way I felt for you. But I realised what’d I’d have to give up in exchange, and I... I couldn’t do it—I couldn’t see that it was worth it.”

“And you know the type of family I come from—I panicked. My father would have disowned me, or worse. I may be a half-blood, but my family is still one of the more prestigious, I’m still expected to provide an heir same as the rest of them.” He walked forward, his cock soft as it brushed Fred’s thigh and he reached out to trace his thumb roughly over Fred’s bottom lip. “But don’t think for one second, that every time I was buried inside a woman, I didn’t wish you were there instead.” 

Opening and closing his mouth as he processed what was just said, Fred was taken further by surprise when Cormac hungrily crashed their lips together, instantly deepening the kiss with his tongue. Fred reached forward to grip his hips, hot skin warming his palms, while Cormac threaded his fingers through Fred’s hair, gripping roughly. The tips of their cocks brushed together as Cormac moved closer, and it had both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Fred drank in the sounds, relishing the way Cormac bucked against him for more friction. It had been years since he last felt the touch of a man—of  _ this  _ man. Too many emotions bubbled through him; it was overwhelming to know what Cormac felt, to finally understand why he was rejected. 

It made Fred even happier to know that Cormac  _ did  _ want him.

Cormac pulled back from the kiss, his perfect lips swollen and glistening, panting to catch his breath. Glancing down, Cormac’s cheeks coloured, and Fred followed his gaze. Their cocks pressed roughly together, Fred’s slightly larger, though five shades paler and covered with a tuft of ginger hair. Cormac’s was utterly bare, and only a shade lighter than the rest of his tanned body. Their cocks twitched in tandem and Cormac reached down with a shaking hand to grip them. 

Fred let out a low moan when their erections pressed entirely together, and Cormac’s fingers gripped the top of his. His skin was callused but soft, signs that he still flew from time to time, though not enough to completely ruin his hands. The feel of the digits working the top of Fred’s cock, while Cormac’s own hard-on slid along the underside, nearly did Fred in. But he restrained himself and tried to think of anything else besides how wonderful it felt. He couldn’t finish so quickly, Cormac would laugh his way out of the office and never speak to him again. 

“Cormac...” Fred whispered in the space between them. His hands still gripped the blonde’s hips, and he roughly shoved the man back from him. Too close, he was much too close, and he needed a breather. 

The look that crossed Cormac’s face as he stumbled back had Fred’s heart caving in his chest; he looked broken—as if Fred just denied him of the one thing he wanted. The confession Cormac said earlier came rushing to the forefront of his thoughts. 

Fred was his, and he was Fred’ s—there was no going back on that now, not after that revelation. 

Standing, Fred quickly gathered Cormac in his arms, leaning down to press a searing kiss to his lips. An uncharacteristic whimper sounded in the back of the blonde’s throat as Fred bit on his bottom lip a little harder than intended, and Fred traced the bite marks with his tongue to soothe the pain. Flipping around, he walked them back until Cormac was the one sitting atop the desk. 

“You were going to make me come just from your hand,” Fred mumbled against his lips. “I didn’t want this to be over too quickly. I  _ do  _ plan on fucking you.” 

Another whimper had Fred pulling back to gaze down at Cormac, who looked utterly wanton and completely willing, aqua eyes heavy with desire. Cormac licked his lips, darting his gaze down to Fred’s erection. “I want to suck your cock.” 

The statement had Fred sucking in a breath; he was sure to come if that devilish tongue got anywhere near him. 

“No,” Fred replied, sinking to his knees in front of a stunned Cormac. “I want to suck  _ yours _ .”

Before the blonde could protest, Fred gripped his length in hand, running his thumb gently along the underside. Cormac groaned as Fred’s tongue made contact with the tip of his cock and Fred delighted in the sound. Leaning back, Cormac jerked his hips forward when Fred wrapped his lips entirely around him, slowly and teasingly easing him into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Weasley.” Cormac hissed, his cock twitching between Fred’s lips. He tried to jerk his hips forward again to go deeper, but Fred placed his hand on his hip to hold him still, giving a smirk to the wizard when he let out a disgruntled noise. 

Fred darted his tongue along his length, swiping against that sensitive little spot that he knew would make—

Cormac cried out, pushing past the strength of Fred’s grip and hitting the back of his throat. Fred gagged and pulled back, popping off Cormac’s cock and sputtering. 

The blonde grinned wickedly. “Done already?” 

Fred glared at him, though he couldn’t help the small smirk that turned up his lips at the challenge. “Just getting started.” 

He resumed his ministrations, fully taking Cormac in his mouth again and began a steady bob of his head. Cormac writhed and moaned above him, his head dropped back and eyes shut in bliss. Fred gently stroked himself while he worked the other man, desperate for some type of sensation. 

“Are you touching yourself, Weasley?” Cormac asked breathlessly, looking down at him. 

Their eyes made contact, chocolate brown meeting aqua blue, both gazes hazy with lust. Fred continued to bob, holding his stare as he took Cormac as deep as he could down his throat.

Cormac moaned and jerked, “You are, aren’t you? Do you want me to touch you?” He reached out a hand, putting his body weight on the other, and ran his fingers gently through Fred’s hair before gripping the locks tightly and yanking. “Get up.” 

The command did something funny to Fred’s stomach. 

He followed Cormac’s instructions, standing on shaky legs and inhaling sharply when Cormac pulled him into a sloppy and heated kiss. Their tongues danced together as their hands explored their bodies once the blonde stood, and when Cormac’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock, Fred moaned into his mouth. 

“Sit.” 

Fred obeyed immediately, replacing the spot Cormac had just occupied. His length twitched in the air as he watched the blonde sink to his knees in front of him, eyeing his pale cock with hunger. 

“This. I have missed this so much.” Cormac said as he reached around the firmly wrap his hand around it, giving a few slow pumps.

Fred hissed in much the same way Cormac had. 

“Have you missed it too?” 

“Yes,” Fred moaned, dropping his head back. He forgot how much the blonde liked dirty talk, and after so long without, it felt hard to get used to it again. His reply felt awkward and stiff, but Merlin did he love to hear the words leaving the younger man’s lips.

His response, however, seemed to please Cormac and he hummed appreciatively before taking Fred straight down his throat in one fell swallow—not even a gag sounded. Fred couldn’t contain the low sound that vibrated in his chest as his hot, wet mouth deliciously wrapped around his cock, and when Cormac hummed, it made him see stars. 

With a few quick bobs, he crested the edge again, tantalisingly close to falling. “Cormac—don’t... I’m gonna—” 

The blonde pulled away, a small smirk on his lips. “I’m not ready yet. You still have to fuck me.” 

Fred couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips; he felt so unlike himself, unable to form the most basic of words. Cormac did strange things to him, and he loved it. 

Taking a deep breath, Fred tried to will some of his blood to flow back to his brain, and he reached out a hand to pull the blonde up and against him. Their wet cocks brushed together, and they both let out a breathy sigh. “Wall or desk?” 

Cormac arched a brow. 

“Yes, I’m letting you choose, tosser,” Fred smirked. “But if you take too long I’ll choose for you.”

Cormac tapped his chin in a mocking ponder, and Fred leant down to bite a dark pink nipple, teeth grazing the hard bud. Cormac sucked in a breath, and Fred pulled away with a satisfied smile. 

“Desk. Now.” Cormac pulled him up, turned them around and bent over the wood, his beautifully toned arse fully on display. 

He was completely hairless and fuck—so perfect. His aqua eyes looked at Fred pleadingly over his shoulder, and Fred wasted no time before mumbling a lubrication charm and pressing a finger through the tight entrance. 

Cormac shut his eyes and moaned low. “Been so long since I had something else besides my own fingers in my arse.  _ Merlin _ —” His back arched as Fred pumped and added another, and he began to mumble obscenities.

“I’ve already got you swearing to Merlin, and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Fred snidely said, a small bit of confidence returning to see the blonde so utterly undone beneath him. 

“Then fuck me, Weasley.” Cormac bit out, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. “Fuck me.  _ Please _ .”

Begging was a rarity for Cormac McLaggen, and Fred knew he was near his limit of teasing. So he removed his fingers, and Cormac moaned low as Fred quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock. Mumbling another lubrication charm, his heart sped as he pressed in, fingers gripping the man’s hips tightly. 

They were both close to the edge, and it would be much too quick of a fuck. But Fred still wanted to perform well for both of them, so he took his time sliding in, making sure Cormac felt every single inch stretch him. 

When he fully sheathed himself, he nearly burst from the cry of pleasure that left Cormac’s lips. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes,  _ fuck  _ that feels so good.” Cormac mumbled beneath him, his voice and legs quivering as Fred slid out and in once more, just as slow as the first. 

“I’ve missed this too,” Fred said as he sank himself deep, thrusting his hips forward once—twice. “I’ve missed your tight, little arse.” He slapped a hand over a cheek, a bright red mark staining the golden skin, and Cormac grunted. 

As Fred began to increase his pace, the only words that left Cormac’s lips were a slew of swears. Placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, Fred pulled him back against his chest, wrapping the arm around the man’s throat to keep them pressed together. From this angle, he was able to thrust deep while simultaneously pumping Cormac’s cock with his free hand. 

The strangled cries leaving Cormac’s lip were like listening to an old song; a familiar melody, the lyrics quickly remembered. 

Fred made a promise to himself he would never forget this song again. 

“Fred. Fuck Fred, yes just like that... Godric, I’m gonna come. Fuck—you’re gonna make me come.” Cormac whispered the words between moans and grunts, and he twisted his head to capture Fred’s mouth, tongues darting out trace along each other. 

Fred could feel his cock throb, and with a few more quick pumps, Cormac broke from the kiss and cried out, his come shooting out across the top of the desk. Fred dropped the arm that held him around the throat, and the blonde placed his hands atop the wood, holding himself up on muscled arms. 

Gripping his arse cheeks tightly, Fred quickened his pace, the sounds of slapping skin and breathless pants filling the room. 

“Come for me, Fred.” Cormac moaned, arching his back even further. “Come inside me.”

It was the first time he had ever made such a request, previously only preferring to either have it shot on his back and arse, or swallowed down his throat. With a few more thrusts, Fred squeezed his eyes shut, and fell over the edge, his bollocks tightening as they drained. Cormac mumbled words of praise as Fred worked through his orgasm, his jerky movements slowing to idle speeds. 

Fred reluctantly pulled from Cormac and plopped into the nearby leather chair, his cock still half-hard from where it rested against his pelvis. 

Cormac stood on shaking legs and stared at Fred, an unspoken question lingering in the air. 

“So... what...?” Fred asked, trailing off as Cormac began to dress. 

“So nothing,” the blonde replied as he buckled his trousers. “Thanks for the shag, Weasley.” 

Fred could feel a heavy pressure settle in the pit of his stomach, shame and instant regret icing his blood. He knew what was about to happen, but his stupid, foolish self had let hope in. “Wouldn’t it be easier, McLaggen, to just confess you prefer men? Instead of sneaking about like this? Don’t you get tired of it?” 

Something shone in Cormac’s eyes for a moment before a self-important smirk curled his lips. “And what would be the fun in that?” 

Fred squeezed his hands into fists as a hollowness filled his chest. 

“Enjoy your celebration, Fred,” Cormac said as he tucked his shirt into his trousers. “Maybe I’ll owl you.” 

Put back to rights, Cormac snuck out the door, and Fred sat in stunned silence for a moment before he tiredly dressed. He still couldn’t comprehend what had just happened, nor the aftermath. Following the same path as Cormac, he left the office and returned to his guests. 

For the rest of the party, he could feel a pair of aqua eyes on him, trailing his every movement. 

Fred knew Cormac wanted to be with him, and he made a promise to himself that the next party they had, he would bring Cormac as his date—for all the world to see. 


End file.
